


Doing Everything That We Can:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Courage Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fear, Feel Better/Feeling Better, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Kono reacted to Steve's news, They don't know how to take it, But they are gonna be there for their friend, What is the plan?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Doing Everything That We Can:

*Summary: Danny & Kono reacted to Steve's news, They don't know how to take it, But they are gonna be there for their friend, What is the plan?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his girlfriend, & lover, Officer Kono Kalakaua pulled up to the front of his house, & they just sat there in silence, taking in what their friend, & love one, Commander Steve McGarrett, had told them about his radiation poisoning, & they were shocked that they are gonna lose their beloved super seal slowly to the terrible experience.

 

"This is like a nightmare, I don't know what to do, or how to help him, He has been there every step of the way for me, Ever since the beginning, I mean, I feel so helpless, What can I do for my best friend ?", Danny asked in tears, Kono was surprised by the loudmouth detective's emotion, & she comforted him, & said this to him, hoping to make him feel better.

 

"We are doing what we can, We are gonna be there for him, Cause he was always there for us, I'll be damned, If I lose the two of you, Danny, You have to be strong, where you can be, Cause Steve is gonna need it, as he beats this thing." The Blond smiled, & said, "How did you become so smart all of a sudden ?", "By watching you all of these years", The Ex-Surfing Pro said with a smirk, Danny hugged her to him, & kissed the top of her head a couple of times.

 

"You know just the right words to make me feel better", Danny said smiling, as he composed himself, "It's my job, You should know that by now, Danny", Kono said, as she kissed him sweetly on the lips, & they got out of the car. "How does cuddling & snuggling sound ?", The Handsome Detective asked his lady love, "It sounds perfect", They went inside, so they can have some uninterrupted alone together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
